mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Turok
I... am TUROK!- ''Joseph Turok's warcry. ''"You don't get it do you? I kill because it's my job, unless you want to be my next quarry, i suggest you cease your incompetent rambeling." "If you have been fighting as long as i have, you would understand that once you pick up a weapon and kill someone, you are headed straight to hell." Joseph Turok Fireseed (sometimes known as Omega, or Death Guard) Is a soldier that traveled into the Human World from his native home of the Netherworld (Netherealm depending on who you ask). Despite the monsters and demons being female, Turok is a hybrid of human and demon (his demon half is a mix of various demons commonly found in the Human World). Turok was trained by combat experts, and as a result became a respected, if feared warrior among his peers. He traveled to a town called Tristram where he resides, but frequently travels around the world as a sort of vigilante. Turok is a master of many weapons, but most predominantly uses bows, knives, and axes, Due to the advancements the Netherworld has made, Turok's equipment has a far better quality, and durability than normal human armor. Turok has a history of campaigns against the demon lord (who hasn't been seen by anyone, only described), and as a result, caused the demon lord to intervene personally, by communicating to Turok through his dreams. Turok, originally aligned with humans and the order, now wanders the world fighting for his own beliefs, while being hunted by the order for sympathizing with the demon lord, and hunted by the demon lord for experimental purposes. Now trusted only by the people in Tristram, Turok begins to isolate himself from other people, causing his personality to become cold hearted, and at times, harsh towards others, though he is friendly towards friends and family. Returning to Tristram, Turok was captured by a dragon who was terrorizing the village. After a brief struggle (in which Turok was injured by a broken leg, and an X-shaped gash going along the upper part of his chest) Turok and the dragon realized that they had a few things in common, and Turok passes out from his injuries, The next morning, Turok and the dragon, named Lilly, spoke to each other about themselves, causing both to become infatuated with one another, afterwards, Turok leaves the cave and continue his travels, but now with Lilly at his side. Abilities Turok has shown abilities that rival many heroes and warriors in the Human World. These abilities are as follows: Limitless strength: Turok has shown to posses incredible strength, able to lift heavy objects, and even giants with little effort. Animal Keen senses: Turok is able to track anyone from any distance using his sense of smell, and hearing. Survival Expert: Turok is able to survive in any environment regardless of temperature and conditions. Cryomancing and Pyromancing: Turok has a natural ability to manipulate ice and fire to his will, allowing him to create weapons, and any form of armor and traps. Natural camoflauge: Turok is able to blend into any background and able to turn invisible to hide from enemies. Power of death: When needed, Turok can channel the power of death into his balistic weapons. When he kills anyone using this ability, it causes them to cease to exist, without an afterlife. Teleportation: Turok is able to teleport long distances to any place he has traveled to. Super speed: Turok is able to travel at incredible speeds, outrunning any opponent. Weapons Expert: Turok is able to wield any weapon with efficiency. Even being able to wield the heaviest weapons with only a single hand. Immortality: Turok is able to whistand any amount of injuries without dying, allowing him to keep fighting without worrying about falling to his opponents. Relations and affiliations. Lucifina: Turok's mother, and Demon. She is a succubus and acts as a positive moral compass to Turok. John Turok Fireseed: Turok's Father, a hybrid. He is part human, and part demon, and acts as a guide in Turok's early years. Chris: Turok's older brother, and Full blooded demon. He is a mage and can use any form of magic. D-man: Turok's younger brother, and Full blooded demon. He is an assassian and can use any type of blade with efficiancy and with insane speeds. Jamie: Turok's twin sister, and hybrid. She is a warrior that can use the same weapons as Turok. She is more warm hearted and kinder than Turok, and is supportive to Turok. Lilly: A dragon and Turok's girlfriend. They first met under hostile conditions, but later became lovers. She travels with Turok after their first encounter. Demon Lord: Turok's opponent. Turok has fought the Demon Lord's minions and servants, causing her to communicate with Turok through his dreams. She convinced Turok to cease attacking her people. The order: Turok's former employers. Turok used to fight alongside The order, but after an encounter with the Demon Lord, left the order. The order now hunts Turok down for sympathizing with the Demon Lord. Unnamed Demon: Turok's alternate personality. This demon resembles Turok's demon form, and acts as a negative moral compass to Turok.